


Multi-Fandom Chess Set

by Berlinghoff



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (2009), Stargate Atlantis, Thor (2011), White Collar, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Photobucket stole my pics, i will upload them to a different site once I know which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berlinghoff/pseuds/Berlinghoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Teams, A Gazillion Fandoms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multi-Fandom Chess Set

**Author's Note:**

> In 2010 I started working on a Multi-Fandom Chess Set. One team was finished fairly quick, but the second one (Team Pale Blue) took a leeeeettle bit longer. But now the 'main characters' for both teams are done. Pawns will be added...soon.

  
**Kings & Queens**

[  
](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/?action=view&current=9ba0dbd2-1.jpg)  
The Eleventh Doctor(DW) & Loki(Thor) and Rodney McKay & John Sheppard (SGA) as Kings & Queens respectively.

 **  
**

[](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/?action=view&current=64082e49-1.jpg)  
John Watson (Sherlock Holmes 2009) & Neal Caffrey (White Collar) for team red and John Watson & Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock BBC)

 **The Knights**

[](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/?action=view&current=6cc63122-1.jpg)  
Arthur & Merlin and Morgana (Merlin BBC) & Charles Xavier (XMFC). Yeah, Charlie is a bit small.

 **The Rooks**

[](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/?action=view&current=24ae544f-1.jpg)  
Casket of Ancient Winters (Thor) & TARDIS (DW) and Teyla Emmagan & Ronon Dex (SGA)  



End file.
